You Broke My Heart!
by 78Violetfan
Summary: The long Fuinn Journey to happiness!...I don't really know how to explain it, but I'm sure it'll be worth the read!


**Okay, so I've been battling with the computer for a while now, trying to get it to stop being annoying and dumb...and I've come to the realization that I may have a writer's block from My Boo...because while I'm working on that I keep having different ideas for different stories. And this one is yet another of those stories...So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>"You broke my heart!"<em>

Those were the words that played over and over in his mind. They just repeated again and again as the woman's voice echoed in his mind. Those four little words were like a broken record.

He was twenty-two now, and was headed toward a simple white chapel in his beat up truck. Although as he drove in the direction to that chapel and thought about the words that were yelled at him in the heat of a fight he realized he was about to watch the marriage that he never imagined would happen...well he imagined it would happen, but only under the circumstances of him being the one marrying the beautiful bride.

* * *

><p><em>"You..."<em>

Finn Hudson has had about five girlfriends in his twenty-two years of living. Yes, only five. However the word girlfriend is used lightly, because he's not really sure if some of them would count as a girlfriend or not. He didn't really know that much about them. He just claimed to 'five' because it seemed fit when he hung out with the guys...actually he took the number five and multiplied it by three to juice the number up again. That seemed to be the right thing to do to his bragging friends.

The first girlfriend he had was when he was twelve. Her name was Elise Brennon, and to him she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had knew her name from the previous year, and he remembered it when he was twelve. So his twelve-year-old self made his way over to her one day and he asked her to sit with him at lunch. Later that week he asked her to be his girlfriend, and it lasted about two weeks. The boy ended up knowing about five things about her.

1). Her hair was brown (that was a dead give away to anyone who saw it).

2). She didn't like using dark crayons (she thought they gave out an evil vibe).

3). Her favorite color was pink (how unlikely for a girl her age to be obsessed with the bright color).

4). Blue and green. Her eyes often changed from blue to green.

5). She was an absolutely awful girlfriend. Just too damn bossy.

The relationship only lasted two weeks because Elise became to controlling. She called every morning to tell him which clothes to wear so they could show up to school together in matching clothes and look more like girlfriend and boyfriend...and he just needed it to end.

* * *

><p><em>"Broke..."<em>

Quinn Fabray, was the name of his second girlfriend. He was fifteen when he met her and it was the first day of school at William McKinley High School. It was his freshman year and he met her when he ran into her, actually he practically ran her over what with him being freakishly tall and her being...average size. They ran into each other while he was on the way to football tryouts (she claimed she was on her way to the Cheerio tryouts). Once she told him her name and he exchanged his own, Finn realized that she was the one. She was the one he was going to marry, and he knew it instantly.

Then she got pregnant, and it confused the hell out of him. He knew it couldn't be his contrary to popular belief he's not entirely that stupid. The hot tub story didn't really convince him, he just really didn't want to believe that Quinn had cheated on him. His Quinn.

He knew a lot of things about Quinn, he would always know a lot of things about Quinn, however some of those things stood out more than others.

1). She was beautiful.

2). Her hair looked best when it was straightened and hanging below her shoulders.

3). Those eyes, the hazel eyes were mesmerizing and amazing and beautiful.

4). She loved cats, but was allergic to them...she thought they were too adorable to reject especially when a stray kitten showed up on her doorstep.

5). She secretly loved the loser-ish Disney movies like _The Cheetah Girls, Cow Belles, Camp Rock_...and movies along those lines.

6). Her favorite color was green.

7). She loved musicals, she just never flaunted her love for them around. RENT and Wicked were her favorites.

8). She really wasn't as mean as everyone thought she was.

9). Completely brilliant, like really...she was the smartest person he knew, and half the time she didn't even try.

10). Her faith and religion meant everything to her, however, she didn't see everything in the same light that her parents did.

After the breakup with Quinn, he was devastated yes, but he moved on quickly and began a relationship with Rachel Berry...

* * *

><p><em>"My..."<em>

Rachel Berry became the new 'one' for him. She was completely nice and wonderful, and obsessed with him. So he kind of liked the fact that she seemed to love him.

He knew he didn't love her, not like she loved him...not like he loved Quinn but he couldn't help it. It just wasn't how it was supposed to be. Rachel was a nice girl, really she was kind of awesome, however they moved too fast and the relationship kind of ended when he thought he shouldn't be with anyone that close to his breakup with Quinn...and Rachel started to date Jesse St. James.

1). Rachel was really kind of awesome.

2). She didn't really yell at him all the time like Quinn did.

3). She helped him with his homework when he got confused (Quinn did also, but he figured he should mark it down as something Rachel did).

4). Her eyes were big and brown, they were bright and sparkled all the time...it made them prettier.

5). Rachel never called him a moron.

6). She loved musicals and sang all the time (it was kind of a mood lifter).

7). She always spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to use big words.

8). She was extremely short, but that was kind of adorable to him.

9). She never hid how she was feeling from him, it made everything a lot easier to deal with because she always told him how she felt.

10). Her favorite animal was a bear (weird but true, it all started when she was introduced to Smokey the Bear).

* * *

><p><em>"Heart!"<em>

Girlfriends number four and five were at the same time. They were the two that he wasn't sure if they would really qualify as a girlfriend because one he dated them together, and two he knew very little about either of them.

Girlfriend number five (Brittany Pierce) was wonderful she was nice and funny and very dopey but she just...he didn't feel anything for her.

1). She was blonde

2). He had finally met someone who was a little more dense than himself.

3). Brittany had pretty eyes, and they always sparkled when she was dancing or she was thinking about ducks.

Girlfriend number four (Santana Lopez) was a little more complicated. She wasn't even close to being considered a girlfriend. Finn really only went out with her once, the same time he went out with Brittany.

However his relationship with Santana moved quickly from one date to his very first time. Yes, he lost his virginity to Santana, and you know now that he thinks about it he realizes that it's kind of brilliant in a very strange way. He had sex with the girl that he's in love with's best friend. Her best friend was his first...just like his best friend was the girl that he's in love with's first time. So he figured they were even.

He didn't even know that much about Santana.

1). She was of Hispanic decent (that was a given).

2). He knew deep down Santana had a heart and really cared for her closest friends (Brittany and Quinn).

3). She really was freakishly smart in a very weird way.

* * *

><p><em>"You broke my heart!"<em>

He pulled into a parking space outside of the small chapel and sighed as he stared at the white building with the bright cross on the top.

* * *

><p>He remembered that day all to well. See he went from Elise to Quinn to Rachel to Santana and Brittany back to Rachel, back to Quinn, and back to Rachel. Soon after senior year however Rachel flew off to New York and as far as he was concerned they were over.<p>

Finn stayed behind in Lima and for a year he worked in Burt's auto-shop he actually kind of decided he was gonna take over. He thought long and hard about college, however in the end he decided not to go. Quinn stayed in Ohio, and she visited Lima frequently to see her mother. She was currently attending Ohio State University with Santana, so Finn saw them together often.

He was working on Blaine's truck when Kurt came in and announced that Quinn and Santana had both dropped out of college and were moving to Los Angeles to pursue different careers. Santana wanted to be a singer/music manager, and Quinn decided to try her hand at acting and writing.

That was when the tall nineteen-year-old realized Quinn really was the love of his life and he wasn't going to let her get away this time, so he then decided to follow her.

* * *

><p>The 'inn's got back together after he traveled to Los Angeles and begged her to take him back. He promised that this time if they broke up it would be her decision. He would never hurt her though, that was his other promise, he vowed to never hurt Quinn Fabray again.<p>

And they were happy until they were twenty-one. Until they went to New York for a slight vacation. Santana had tagged along, and that's not what had made Finn angry. What had made Finn angry was that Quinn wouldn't stop doing stuff that involved her career. Santana helped her find different auditions, and Quinn also started to look up ways to get her first book published.

Normally Finn would understand, but this was just wrong. They were supposed to be on a certain vacation...they were supposed to be having fun...together.

That vacation bothered him, it bothered Finn to know that Quinn and he weren't spending as much time together as they should have been so he went to a club. Apparently it was a high-rated club because he ran into an ex of his. An ex who has now become a world famous Broadway star...and him being in the drunken state he was that night decided to go home with that girl.

* * *

><p>That day would always haunt him, Quinn leaving him again, the fight, the yelling, Quinn leaving him again. Santana threatening to kill him, things being thrown, Quinn leaving him again. The crying, those tears streaming down that beautiful face...Quinn leaving him again.<p>

He looked back toward the door of the church. He couldn't do this, he couldn't walk in through those doors and watch as the love of his life married some other guy. He wouldn't do it.

* * *

><p><em>Finn arrived back to the hotel at ten a.m. He entered the hotel and looked around. He had decided to wait until the hangover was completely run off before he went back to the hotel. He thought it would be best to be in his right state of mind when he told Quinn the truth.<em>

_He closed the door behind him and once he turned around he was met with the blonde standing in front of him a worried look on her face and her best friend sitting behind her on the bed._

_"Where the hell were you!" Quinn demanded._

_Finn shrugged, "I..." He couldn't just blurt it out. He wanted to let her down easy. (Yeah right!)._

_Quinn raised an eyebrow expectantly, "well?"_

_Finn looked at her, and he knew that he had given her the wrong look._

_"Finn?" It was a whisper, and it was the most heartbreaking whisper he had ever heard._

_The tall guy shook his head, "baby, I...I just..."_

_She wasn't looking at him, no, instead she was looking at the door behind him, "you just what?"_

_Finn sighed, "I'm sorry." He tried to look at her, but she wouldn't make eye-contact. "I know that it was wrong, it was a mistake...you know I love you."_

_"Then why'd you do it?" It wasn't his lover's voice. _

_Finn looked over Quinn's head and saw Santana who was now standing up and glaring at him. He let his eyes glance around the room a moment before looking back at Quinn._

_"Well?" The blonde asked._

_He was at a loss for words, however, he made his best effort, "this trip was supposed to be about us." He explained. "You know, me and you. Instead you made it about you. About your career and the fact that you just want to earn money and do what you want to do." He took a breath as he shook his head, "and you know I support you baby, you know I do...your dreams are so important to me, Quinn, you're so important to me..."_

_The taller girl shook her head in disbelief, "if I'm so important to you why'd you go and screw her?" _

_It made him sick, hearing those words coming from her mouth it made him feel sick. The words crossed his mind and it helped make everything an even bigger reality._

_"Quinn, I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking obviously." He reached out and cupped her face in his hand and turned her ever so slightly so that she was looking into his eyes, "I was drunk and it was a stupid mistake." He shook his head, "I promise you, it will never, never happen again."_

_That was when he realized that her eyes weren't only wet but there were tears currently streaming down her beautiful soft cheeks. Quinn shook her head, "you're right." She nodded and stepped back from him, "it won't ever happen again." She pulled her arms up so they were crossing her chest, he had learned freshman year that, that was something she did when she knew her walls were collapsing, it was her weak attempt at trying to keep them up._

_Finn gave her a little half smirk, "Quinn..."_

_"No." She shook her head again. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to do that again." _

_"But..."_

_"No." She walked over to the hotel counter and grabbed her keys, "This is the last time Finn, this is it."_

_The guy shook his head, "no, no, no, no...Quinn, please just listen to me, let me explain."_

_"Thanks, but you already did." She glanced over her shoulder, "Santana?" The Latina nodded while she walked up to her friend._

_Finn scratched his head a moment before shaking his head yet again, "I...I don't get it, I forgave you."_

_Quinn looked at him. And the look she gave him seemed to say, 'I think I'm seeing the real you for the very first time,' "Oh my God!" She looked at Santana, "is he serious?" Santana just shrugged. Quinn looked back to her soon-to-be ex, "are you serious?" She let out a humorless chuckle, "you are never going to let me forget that are you? You're never going to move on!"_

_"Well, why should I? How do I know that you won't run off and do it again?"_

_Quinn rolled her eyes, "I was sixteen Finn!" She yelled._

_Finn shrugged, "and what's that mean?"_

_"You're twenty-one, I was sixteen. When someone is still in their teens they're expected to make mistakes, even if they're big ones like that, however, correct me if I'm wrong but I assume that if you're over the age of twenty you are well informed enough to know right from wrong. And yes, I do admit that at the relaitve age of sixteen I should've been informed enough to know right from wrong but that doesn't mean I wasn't confused. I'm not trying to make excuses even though it sounds that way but beside from all that...I don't break promises, that's my point...I don't break my promises." Quinn pushed past him._

_"Quinn, wait!" Finn turned around to follow the girl out the door._

_"No!" Santana said as she reached forward and pulled the boy away._

_Finn shook his head, "Sorry," he said before pushing the girl away. Santana may be a girl but if he had to he would probably beat her up, he did say sorry first though. So he then followed Quinn out the door._

_He finally reached her in the middle of the hotel lobby, he knew that Santana was following him, and that the hotel lobby was filled with a large group of people, but he wasn't going to lose Quinn again._

_"Baby, please listen to me!" He called after her. _

_Quinn turned around and held up her hand, "Stop."_

_Finn halted in his steps and looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "Quinn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have threw that back at you. I do it all the time, I have trust issues, I know I do. I'm working on it though, I'm trying to. Please, just come back up to the room and talk to me, just talk to me." He pleaded._

_Quinn shook her head, "God you don't understand!"_

_Finn shrugged, "help me too. Quinn, I love you."_

_That's when she had enough, it was spur of the moment and it was the only thing that had popped into her mind to do, she threw her keys at the guy and watched as they smacked him before falling to the floor, "you broke my heart!"_

_That was the last thing she said to him before she stormed out the door._

_Finn watched her leave this time, those words stuck in his mind, he had to give her time. He watched as the Latina bent down to grab the blonde's keys and then she looked at him, "If you ever go near her, just to break her heart again...I swear to God Hudson, you will never see another day again. I'll kill you and have you buried so fast that no one will ever find you and they'll never know where to look. And even if I'm arrested for it at least I know that Quinn's heart will be safe from you."_

_It wasn't the best threat that Santana had ever given him, hell it probably wasn't even in the top five. It wasn't one of those clever ones that she seems to come up with right at the spur of the moment, but he knew that, that one was heartfelt and he understood it completely. _

_He shook his head, "I love her, I want her." He closed his eyes briefly before looking down at the girl, "I need her."_

_Santana knew what that meant, she knew that meant he was going to try to get Quinn back, however she shook her head, "You've done enough damage Finn...just let her be."_

* * *

><p>Finn decided he would do it, he would watch Quinn get married to...what was his name?...Phillip? No. Jack? No. What was the name that was on the invitation...Ross? Definitely no.<p>

He couldn't remember, however, his name didn't really matter. What mattered was that Quinn was happy, even if it wasn't with him. So he made his way inside and found a seat in the middle. He looked up at the guy who was taking his love away.

He seemed like a decent guy, by looks anyway...he had a dark shade of blonde hair and he wasn't quite as tall as Finn, so that should be a plus for Quinn, you know not always having to lean up to kiss him. Ugh, just the thought of some other guy kissing Quinn made him sick...but he was here for her. He would have to sit there and watch Quinn kiss this guy to finish up the wedding ceremony.

The wedding march song interrupted his thoughts and he stood along with many others to watch as Santana walked the beautiful bride down the isle. Finn knew that Quinn's father would have never come to give her away, and he also noticed that Quinn's mother was crying way too much to actually be able to accompany her youngest daughter down the isle. So, Finn assumed that the Latina was the maid of honor, she would also help Quinn by walking her down the isle.

His eyes followed as Santana unlatched her arm from Quinn's and walked over to stand behind her. Quinn turned to the side and looked at whoever this guy was. And the people were told to sit, so Finn sat down and watched as the ceremony continued.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Jonathan Rick Derrekson and Lucille Quinn Fabray in holy matrimony..." The reverend continued.

Finn kind of spaced out, _oh yeah, that was his name Jonathan Rick Derrekson. J.R...God and Lucille Quinn Fabray! What the hell, Lucille Quinn Derrekson wouldn't even sound good. Lucy Derrekson (No)! Quinn Derrekson doesn't sound good. Lucille Quinn Hudson (Yes)! Quinn Hudson had to sound good, I mean duh, their names rhymed and Finn Hudson obviously sounded good so Quinn Hudson had t..._

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." It was the sentence that pulled him out of his thoughts.

He didn't even realize he was standing until the reverend acknowledged him. All eyes were on him now. And he could see Santana's stone cold glare over the shoulder of the bride. Quinn looked at him with slight confusion, and something that Finn read as hope.

He shook his head, "don't do it." He whispered.

Quinn looked around before looking back at Finn, "Quinn, don't do it." He said a little louder this time.

J.R. shook his head, "no, Quinn...don't listen to him." He grabbed the bride's hand, "look at me, Q...this is what you want, this is what we want."

Finn remembered now, J.R. was a co-star on the television show that Quinn had been working on for the past year. They were both main stars, and he had read that they were dating...hell he had seen the news on the TV screen. He wouldn't lie, he recorded every show that she was on guest-starring, or starring on and whatever. Even the boring gossip shows, and the late night talk shows.

Quinn looked at J.R. a moment before nodding she glanced back at Finn, "please, go." She stated.

Finn shook his head and stepped out into the isle, "no, Quinn I won't. I've let you go too many times...I'm not going to do it again. This time you're not getting away."

"Look, she asked you to leave, and now I'm telling you...go so we can finish what we were doing." J.R. stated.

Finn continued to walk down the isle, "Quinn, baby...this isn't what you want. I know what you want, I've known what you wanted since we were fifteen." He shook his head, "I can give it all to you."

Quinn turned to face him fully, "you broke my heart." She whispered.

He nodded, "I'm an idiot...you've known that ever since you met me." He smiled softly, "but I've done a lot of thinking...Quinn, I need you." He took the last step toward her and grabbed her hand, "don't do it." He said again. "Don't marry this guy..."

"J.R., my name is J.R." J.R. commented. But it was no use, the only person Finn was paying attention to was the woman in the bridal dress, and he was the only one that she was paying attention to.

"...I will never hurt you again. I don't want to lose you again. Please, please Quinn don't do this, don't break your heart even more."

Quinn shook her head, "but..."

"You know it will, we belong together Quinn...you belong with me."

Quinn gave him a rare shy smile, "quoting Taylor Swift now are we?"

Finn shrugged, "I'll sing it out for you if you'd like." He said coolly.

Quinn couldn't help it, she pulled him in for a long awaited kiss.

"Whoo!" Santana hollered out causing everyone to look at her questioningly, including Quinn and Finn. The Latina shrugged, "what? I do enjoy happy endings."

Quinn laughed and turned back to Finn, "marry me?" she asked.

Finn shook his head, "I'm supposed to ask that."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him, "well?'

Finn couldn't help but smile at his love, however he cleared his throat and directed her attention back to the groom.

Quinn shook her head in embarrassment, "oh." She grabbed J.R.'s hand and sighed, "I'm sorry." She shrugged, "I just...I told you I didn't know if I'd ever be able to get over him." She sighed, "however, this is absolutley horrible and you're a great guy who doesn't deserve someone like me...J.R., Jonathan, I'm so sorry...and really it's not you, it's me."

J.R. stopped her, "no...you don't get to do this, you can't...you just..."

"Stop." Quinn shook her head, "it doesn't matter what you say...the truth is I'm in love with Finn, I've been in love with Finn since I was fifteen...and to keep myself from getting hurt I decided to settle for second best."

"Second best?" J.R. asked.

Quinn shrugged, "It's, it's not that you're second best...I mean you are, well you're not...but you are." She shook her head, "to me, you're second best to me. I know that you're a good guy...I'm sure you'll find someone great, you'll be best for that someone J.R. and I hope you find it. I know you'll find that love, I'm just not it."

Quinn turned around and looked at Finn who smiled and leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then he turned around and Quinn climbed on his back and he carried her toward the door.

"If you couldn't tell..." Santana started, "the wedding's off!"

* * *

><p><em>"You broke my heart!"<em>

Those four words still played in his mind as he carried the bride to his car, he knew that she was his forever though, and he would never break her heart again. As he opened the passenger door for her and walked over to the driver's side he smiled.

"The answer's yes by the way." Finn said as he revved the engine to life after climbing inside the vehicle.

Quinn looked at him biting her bottom lip.

Finn's smile never left his face (he seriously thought that, that was one of the most sexy/adorable things she ever did and he really hoped she never out grew it). "I'll marry you."

Quinn leaned over and kissed him again.

After a moment of silence while they buckled their seatbelts he looked at her, "but, _you_ have to wear the engagement ring!"

Quinn just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there it is...I thought it was a cute idea and figured I'd publish it...<strong>

**...I will try to get all of my stories updated soon, like really soon**

**...please review, let me know what you think...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
